The Super Fart Club
by Miu-ChiChan
Summary: Pikachu can't stop farting and searches for others who like to fart for his 'Super Fart Club'. Of course his best bud Ike is included even if he doesn't like to fart. Together the 'Super Fart Club' has to strike against the 'Anti Gassy Krew' very soon. They want to forbid farting! Will Pikachu's club win?
1. Lets found the 'Super Fart Club'

Pikachu let out a gassy fart. "Dude! What the fuck!?"; Ike yelled and hold his nose. "That stinks!" Stop farting here and do it in your room!" "Why?", the pokémon asked. "Miss Caty Farty also does it every time. So why can't I?"  
"Because it's disgusting. Remember when you farted her room full? Hiro also thinks it's awful! Maybe there is somethign what causes this."  
"Really? I don't think so. Maybe she discovered her love for farting like me. I also love it! ... Besides eating."  
"Yeah. I smell that."  
The swordman's face looked like he smelled one of Sonic's chillidogs. They also smelled like fart, at least for him. But the blue hedgehog likes this smell.  
"Then search for people who also like it", Ike suggested. "You will be in a better company then with me with your farts." "No! Ike, you're my only bud!", pikachu exclaimed.  
"Then also find other buds."  
"I can't!"  
"Why? There are probably some people out there who like farting the whole day."  
Suddenly Pikachu said nothing. He just tought and tought. "That's it!", he suddenly spoke out happily. "Thank you Ike! So, can you assist me please?" The Radiwant Hero looked suprised at the pokémon. "What do you mean?", he asked.  
"You will see."


	2. Tails the Genius! Farter!

"And now... I open the 'Super Fart Club' officaly!", Pikachu announced and let out a fart. "I'm the leader, Pikachu! And this is my lovely assistent Ike!" "Why do you involve me into this?", the swordman asked a bit ashamed.  
"Because you're my bud."  
"But I don't like to fart!"  
"You came up with this idea."  
"When I said search for buds who also like to fart I don't mean 'Open a Fart-Club which includes me!'", he shouted andrily. Silence.  
A few seconds later the yellow pokémon made a said, but cute puppy face. A few tears came out. "Aren't we the best buds anymore Ike?", he sobbed. The blue haired gluped. This face... He couldn't resist! No! He has to resist! has has to be...  
He has to give up. "Okay. I'll stay in the club", he said. The pokémon smiled happily. "Thank you Ike!", he exclaimed. "Now then. Lets wait for members!"  
"Wait? We wait? We should search for members."  
"No, wait. I hang out flyers all over!"  
"When did you make them?"  
"I don't know... 2 hours ago when you had to stay out."  
"What did you write there?"  
The mouse pokémon perpared himself for it. Then he shouted:"Hey guys! Do you like it? What? Farting of course. Join our company 'Super Fart Club' and have the best farting days! The cute looking Pikachu and his good looking, but not looking as good as Pikachu, assistent Ike await your farts in the club room. Pikachu's room!" Ike just starred.  
"Don't involve me in this!", he yelled angryli then and punched Pikachu's head. "I agreed to be your assistent a few seconds ago but cut me out of the flyer! And I remember you... I look better than you!" "Ouch! Ike, don't hurt me! You're mean!", he cried and let out some tears.  
"Don't do this fake cry. I know the trick."  
Suddenly Pipka stopped. "Shit. This time it should have worked."  
"Maybe on someone else, but not me!"  
All of sudden someone knocked on the door. "Yes?", both asked at the same time. "Umm... Is here the 'Super Fart club'?", someone asked. "Oh yes! Come in bud!", Pikachu responded happily. The door opened.  
"Umm... Can I join?", a two tailed fox asked a bit shyly. They both knew him. It was Sonic's best bud-Tails.  
"**YOU** want to join 'Super Fart Club'?", Ike asked suprised. Tails nodded. "Out of all people a genius like **YOU**?" Tails nodded again.  
"Don't missunderstand me. I LOVE farting like you two, but could never show it. Maybe this club will show what I really like except tuning and inventing things!", he explained. Ike and Pikachu looked at him.  
"Wait! You missunderstand! I hate far...", the swordman wanted to explain but the pokémon interrupted with:"I hear your passionate out Tails. But you also could act. I just except you with a special test."  
"Everything. Just let me join!"  
"Okay then. What is the real meaning of farting?"  
"The real meaning of..." The fox looked a bit suprised. "Bud stop. You confuse this little guy", the blue haired remembered. "No, I don't. Tails is a genius", the pokémon explained. "He could be useful... But has to proove first!"  
"I have it!", the almost new member said. "Farting means freedom. It's called 'The Smell of Freedom' because it comes out of its cage and becomes free. So you should respect it. You don't have to love it like us, but except! If you don't you can be ashamed of yourself and burn in hell! That's the answer!"  
He sounded very serious, but also very passionate at the same time. THe best friends looked confused and suprised at first.  
"Is... Is it wrong?" Have I failed?", Tails asked afraid and nervously.  
Suddenly the yellow, little pokémon became serious, very serious. "You're in!", he announced. "Really?", the new member asked.  
"Yes. You understand what farting means for us. You're in Tails! You'll be our brain!" ("There is no real meaning of farting Pikachu!", Ike shouted from the side, a bit angrily).  
"Really? Thank you so much you two! I'll do my best in inventing and farting!" and farted a few seconds to show his happines.  
Pipika joined him. But Ike's face went green. He couldn't belive it! Now there's a fart duo! It can't go more horrible!  
"What's wrong with your assistent?", Tails asked and stopped. "It's his way to show he is enoying it", the electro mouse explained.  
"Really?"

The pokémon nodded. "Woow... A cool way to sho it!", the foy said imperessed. "No, I don't enjoy it!", Ike shouted very, very angry. "Don't tell such lies!"


	3. Lucina the Female Farter

"So who's next?", the elctro mouse asked. "Ike, tell us please!" "Why I have to do it?", his best bud yelled. "Because... You're his assistent I think", Tails responded.  
"You have to talk farting foy. You don't have to do Pikachu's shitwork."  
"Ike, that's not shitwork", Pikachu explained. "I told you to research for more potential members. As may assistent. "And what do you do?", the swordman asked the leader.  
"Me? I organizate everything and give the acceptions to join or not. That's already hard work and enough for me."  
Ike sighed. "Allright. I go and search for some. Even if they know where they have to go if they want to jojn."  
"Thanks bud! That's helping me a lot!"  
"Lazy ass. That what you do is easy compared to what I have to do", the blue haired tought annoyed and wanted to go, but then Tails suddenly shouted:"No need for that!" The best friends turned to him. "Why?", they asked at the same time. "Well... Even if it's unspecial but I invented something which shows if a person near is a potential member or not", the fox explained. "And right now I have one who comes to this room." "Really? Who is it?", Pikachu asked very curious. "Let us see!"  
THey both went behinde the fox to see the person. The pokémon grinned while the radiwant hero looked shocked when he saw the person.  
"Lucina!?", he asked suprised. "What does she want!?" "Join our club I think", Tails guessed. "If she really does she would make more than a perfect fit! She has a Fart-Level of 15. For a girl pretty awsome!", the yellow mouse said imperessed. "We also could need a female." "Fart-Level? Really?", Ike asked unimperessed. "Why do you need that? That's unasecarry." "You have to learn a lot my assistent", Pikachu said. "Farting is not just farting. The level tells you how stinky it is and how long it lasts. Higher the level, then more stinky and longer. Dou you understand? I even have a frat level... Of 13. And also Tails. You're included."("Oh, mine is just 10! Sadly", Tails shouted from behinde).  
"Yes... I guess I got that..."  
"They are not serious, are they?", he tought. "But I don't have to understand it."  
Suddenly it knocked. "There she is!", Tails exclaimed. "Okay then. We let our new member welcome!", Pikachu offered. The member and the assistent nodded.  
The door opened. It really was Lucina. She looked inside the room. "Hello?", she asked. "Is this..." "The 'Super Fart Club'? Of course it is new bud!", Pikachu answerd without letting the swordgirl finish and ran to her. Also Tails did that. "You're accepted!" "What?", she asked confused. "You want to join us, am I right?", Tails asked her a bit curious. "It would be a pleasure to us!" "What are you saying?", Lucy asked more confused.  
"Guys, let her finish", Ike told them. "Maybe she wants something other." "Rawdiant Hero!?"; she asked suprised and noticed him just now.  
"You can just call me Ike. I already said that. And why are you suprised?"  
"So it's true! Pikachu, I'll join!", Lucina suddenly announced. "Accepted!", Pikachu agreed and let out a fart to show his happiness and also it was his 'Welcome Fart'. "One more! Aren't you glad!?"  
"Actually more suprised", the swordman wispered.  
"Of course I am! I want that Lucina teaches me to be a better farter!", Tails agreed happily.  
"Um... I'm not that great how you want to describe me", Lucina said. "I never farted before in my life... Maybe as a little girl." "So level 15 without big practising? How amazing!", the pokémon brought out more than imperessed. "Can you fart for us one time please? We want to smell it!", the fox begged. "A... Are you sure?", the female shuttered. They nodded. She had no choice. She concentrated. Ike gluped. "NO!", he shouted but then... A fart. And this one was more stinky than Pikachu's and Tails' ones together.  
"How great!", the two farters said very imperessed. But Pikachu's assistent couldn't handle it. He pucked on the floor a few times. The three heard that and turned to him.  
"Is that another way to show he is imperessed and happy?", Tails asked. Pikachu nodded. "Really? Is it?", Lucina asked again. "Of course. I don't lie", the pokémon explained. "Why should he puke if he wouldn't be a member or my assistent."  
"You're right. So I'll do my best in farting for the Radiwant Hero!"  
She sounded very passionate and also looked like it. "At this rate I think I'll die very soon", the swordman just tought and then continued his pucking.  
And that's how Lucina joined th 'Super Fart Club' and the club became... Almost complete.


	4. Enough? Anti Gassy Krew makes them stop!

Peach was with Rosalina in the kitchen, baking one of her famous cakes.  
"It smells very nice", Rosa complimented Toadstool. "Something other than the farts out of Pikachu's room." "Farts? Pikachu's room?", the pink princess asked.  
"Yes. Haven't you heard them? or better said smelled?"  
"No. I just smell some farts out of Wario's room, but that's normal."  
"Really? I smell it every time. More than from one. I guess Tails and Lucina are also doing it."  
"How do you want to know?"  
"Good nose and good ears dear. But as long as it just happens in their rooms I have no problem with that."  
"True. But it's Pikachu, right?", Peach asked while carrying the cake out of the oven. "Yes. But why are you askind? He won't do fart pranks all of sudden", Rosalina said.  
"I hope you're right with that."  
"Of course I a...", the cosmos princess wanted to say, but then had an awful smell in her face. She held her nose.  
"Eww! What's that? Smells like...", she wanted to mention, but then stopped for a few seconds. "Pikachu, Tails and Lucina. Wait a second... No way!" More awful smells. Peach didn't smell anything for 5 minutes, but then also smelled and held her nose when Rosa's face already became green.  
"What's going on?", she asked. "Sorry Peachy. But I smelled something to eat", a high pitched voice explained. The pink princess turned around. In front of her stood now...  
"Pikachu! I knew this means trouble! Where is your bud Ike?", she asked the pokémon very furious. "He? He is already away", he answerd very calm and grinned. "With your cake."  
"What!?" She looked to the door. Oh no! The swordman ran out with her fresh baked cake! She knew it! The troublemakers were still prankster!  
She tried to get away from the leader, but couldn't because he stopped her with farts. "Rosa! Do something!", Peach offered her friend but then heard a falling noise. She looked on the floor and... Big shock! There she saw the mother of the Lumas... Falling on the ground! Next to her, from both sides, stood Tails and Lucina. Stopped their farting right now.  
"Too gross" My nose can't handle this!", she cried in pain. "At this rate I'll die!"  
"I'm sorry Rosalina, but we had no choice", Tails explained. "Yep. We're still a club and hold together. Even in this situations!", Lucy agreed. "Okay. I accepted that from Pikachu and Ike. But never from you two!", Peach yelled.  
"But it happend now Peachy and you can't do anything", the electro mouse said. "And now... Run before she explodes!" The two members nodded and ran of with their leader as fast as they could.  
"Hey! Come back!", Toadstool yelled. But then they were away. "This farting bastards. How much i hate farting. Espacilly theirs!"

"Okay ladies. Time for a meeting!", Peach announced in her room and stood up. She was in company with Rosalina, Daisy, Zelda, the female Robin and Isabelle, some of her closest friends. They were sitting on the floor.  
"We can't let them get away with that!", she continued. Rosa nodded in agremeent. "They are the most awful persons in the world! Also not very... Clean", she added.  
"Peach, Rosa. Please calm down first", the princess of Hyrule told them in a calm voice. "Tell us what happened at first glance."  
"You want to know? You get it Zellie!", Toadstool yelled furious. "There were they, the 'Super Fart Club' and farted the kitchen full! Rosa almost collapsed and they stole my cake! And the worst thing- They stopped us with their stuipid, smelly, gassy, awful farts! That happened!"  
"The 'Super Fart Club'? They also were in my secretary room! At least the yellow mouse!", Isabelle told them. "I was just doing some paper work and helping out the mayor when he suddenly popped out on my desk and farted into my face! It was a nightmare!"  
"It happened to you too?", Daisy asked. "Lucy and the two tailed fox also were at the Smash shopping center where I were. And stunk the whole place up. They even had to evacuate the people because of the farts!" "I also heard of that", Zelda said. "So they don't do it just one time."  
"Oh, I also remember! The four, even the rawdiant hero, were at the libary. They stunk up the whole place... Well, at least Tails, Lucina and Pikachu I think. Ike told them something." "You had also trouble with them?", Rosalina asked. "Yes. And it pisses me off that they did it a few more times!", female Robin barked.  
"You're right Robby! And they won't stop!", Toadstool explained. "We have to do something against these stupid club!" "But how?", Isabelle asked. Peach giggled darkly.  
"We open our own krew and try to forbid farting ladies", she wispered and sounded a bit crazy. "We're going to open the 'Anti Gassy Krew' and stop these guys before it's too late. Also we should ask around and make them join us. So these four will have no chance against us. Are you in?"  
The other girls tought a little bit, but then nodded. "We are", they agreed. "For protection of the nice smell! The 'Anti Gassy Krew'!"

And here are the members!  
"The leadership has to be taken by the princesses themselves! Peach Toadstool and Rosalina are they!", the two princesses shouted.  
"Their assistents are also princesses! Princess Daisy for her best friend Peach and Zelda from Hyrule for Rosalina! We won't let them down!", Zelda and Daisy announced.  
"I'm one of the taticans so our brain! Female Robin makes them stop without noticing!", Robby yelled.  
"The last, but not least: The one who helps everyone out. Secretary Isabelle!", the dog woman shouted happily and smiled.  
"Together we are the 'Anti Gassy Krew' and will stop the evil 'Super Farting Club' from their actions in the name of the good smell and for the fart haters!", they all yelled at the same time and held their right hands into the air. Then they pointed... Somewhere. "If you're also one we want you to join us right now! No buts!"


	5. Farts and a Secretary

It was a nice weather outside. The right weather for the Super Fart Club to have a meeting outside.  
Lucina and Tails sat already on the bench and were waiting for Pikachu and Ike. "How long do they take?", Lucina asked. "It's not very funny to wait for them." "I don't know. But they're not too late... Not yet at least", the fox responded. "But I have the worry hey are."  
"I'm not so sure of the Rawdiant Hero. But this elctro mouse... It could be. Since how fat he is. What does he eat to be like this?"  
"Ice cream with ketchup I guess."  
"Really? How do you know?"  
"Didn't you notice? He ate it in our club room the last few times. He said he wanted to make farts and that helps him."  
"Ice cream with ketchup? I don't have to understand. Maybe it's just his favourite food."  
"Yes. But wouldn't that taste awful?", Tails asked. "Maybe for us. But not for him. Remember yesterday after we stole Peach's cake and splitted it up to four?", Lucy remembered him. "The cake tasted sweet. But our leader pour a whole tube ketchup on his pieces."  
"And after that he farted nonstop. Do you mean this?"  
"Yes. But this farts were great. What was in the ketchup?"  
"Like you need that Lucina. Since you're in the club your Fart-Level went up to 33. I could need that."  
"Sorry for being a bit late!", someone yelled. "My lovely assistent didn't want to come out today!" "I just don't want to be surounded by farts! That's all!", another person explained. The members faces went to the right. There they were- The pokémon and the swordman. They ran to them.  
"Did you two wait long?", Ike asked. Both shook their heads. They lied a bit, but don't have to tell that they waited for 3 hours. "Good. I hope you're not tiered from yesterday. Beecause today we want to get a new base for our club!", Pipika announced. "We have to plan everything perfectly!" "A new base? Isn't your room enough?", the brain asked. The mouse shook his head. "Since Lucy's Fart-Level goes very high from day to day we need a bigger places where the farts of us all find their place!", he explained. "And of which room have you tought?", the swordgirl asked. "Please ask that my assistent, not me", the leader told her.  
"What? Since when I had to?", the blue haired male asked. "Ike. We tlked about this. You're my assistent. That's your work", the pokémon explained. His bud sighed. "Fine. If I would fart as much as you three which place would I want to take over what isn't the mall?", he asked himself and tought a bit.  
"How about Isabelle's secretary room", he suggested then. "How great!", Pikachu exclaimed happily. "Then next. Tails, plan please. And involve some farting please!" "Allright! We could test out my new robot dog!", the fox said. "It's a farting robot. We let it on her desk and when she enters we let it fart like there is no tomorrow!" "This is good! Lucina...", he wanted to say, but stopped then. "Yes?", the swordgirl asked and looked curious. The pokémon was a bit nervous.  
"I have it! Give this place aspecial note with your farts. Maybe she'll leaves sooner."  
"Got it!"  
"Now then. Operation new base is open!", they all shouted.

"Everyone in positon?", Pikachu asked per a walkytalky the others. "The robot is placed where it has to be!", Tails stated and watched trough the window. He has placed a little robot dog which could fart every time.  
"I am!", Lucina stated and was hiding in the shelf. She had to come out and then fart out of nowhere.  
"And you Ike?", Pipika asked. "I'm next to you bud", Ike suddenly said. The pokémon looked to his left. "Oh, right. I forgot. So when Isabelle enteres the room the operation starts!"  
They all said:"Yes!" and waited for a few minutes. THen Tails saw her enter. "There she comes!", he told them. "Allright. Now you have to go on", Ike told them.  
Isabelle smiled, hummed happily and registered nothing while entering. "Let's get to the work for the mayor", she sang. "He has to be proud of me."  
She went to her desk, still with a smile. But when she was near it she smelled something gassy. She held her nose with her paws. "Eww! The 'Super Fart Club' again?", she shouted. "Time for the vacuum cleaner. Or better said, the 'Fart Cleaner'."  
She looked around and saw a red vaccuum cleaner. She went to it and turned it on. She held the end up with her pawns and went around with it like that. Lucina, who was in the shelf, opened the door of it a bit and froze in shock. But then she got herself back and took the walkytalky.  
"Guys! Big trouble!", she shouted like it was trouble. "She absorbs our farts with a vacuum cleaner!" "What!? How does she know this trick!?", Pikachu yelled furious. "Okay. Don't wait Lucina! Come out and fart the whole room full. She shouldn't be able to absorbe your farts!"  
"Okay. I wanted to have my fun anyway."  
She went out of the shelf and started to fart. Isabelle smelled it directly. Her dog face went green all over. "Eww... What in the name of the good smell?", she asked and let out her tounghe. "So how is that little puppy?", Lucy asked her from behinde. The dog woman heard that and turned around.  
"Lucina! What is that for!?", she asked in a mix of angerness and annoyeness. "This? For absorbing the farts of the robot", she answerd, grinned and continued.  
"Oh god. Now I have to clean up more than before."  
And started to absorbe. Isabelle had success with that. the swordgirl was shocked about that and made it faster. But she was still able to absorbe them. After a while the farting princess had to gibe up. She fell on her knees.  
"I'm out of power", she gasped. "I can't beat her." "Now the final blow", Isabelle said happily, smiled and pushed another button.  
The female didn't notice any changing of the smell for a few seconds, but then she smelled something like... Flowers! Oh no! She held her nose.  
"Flower smell! The exact opposite of gassy!", she screamed in pain. "I better run! Operation failed!"  
She opened the door, shut it and ran out as fast as she could, still screaming.  
And after a little while Isabelle stopped and grinned. "That's with dealing with a member of the 'Anti Gassy Krew' which is not officaly yet", she said. "At least not for you."


	6. The spy

"Crap! Our first fail yesterday!", Pikahu yelled. "That's not fair!" "But who of us was supposed to know that Isabelle knew this trick?", Ike asked.  
"You! You have to research first."  
"Sorry bud. But you just told me I have to choose a place at the last second. Say it sooner and I'll do!"  
"Calm down you two", Lucina tired to tell them. "It's nobody's fault. We still have another chance, right? So lets get another place for us!" "I agree with Lucy. Lets choose a place nobody is around at this time", Tails suggested. "Good idea. Then lets take over the cafeteria!", Pipika announced. "Our farts will find their place there! And also nobody will stop us! It's a very safe choice." "I'm against the cafeteria", Ike sighed. "You just want this place because than you can eat as much as you like."  
"No! I do it since I was born. So nothing changes that."  
"That explains your overweight more than anything else very good."  
"What do you want to point out!? I am fat or what!?", the leader shouted angrily. His assitent nodded.  
"I'm not fat!"  
"I just tell facts bud."  
"Okay, okay. I got it", the pokémon sighed and gave up. Wondering why this time so easily. But than he grinned. "Did I also mention the cafeteria has lots of chicken?", he said while he had a behind tought, a very naughty one.  
"Ch... Chicken?", the swordman gluped like he couldn't resist now. The face of the radiwant hero... He looked like hes was in his own dreamworld for a few seconds. Surrounded by chicken... His dream would come true.  
"I changed my mind. Lets take over the cafeteria!", he announced. Pikachu nodded. "That's what I wanted to hear", he said. "So are you two also in?" He looked furious at his members, but they nodded happily.  
"Allright! Then lets fart!", the leader offered. The other three nodded and ran out of the room.  
When they were out of Pikachu's room a man who was quiet muscular and had short, brown hair suddenly jumped out of his shelf. He looked like he went to an army before.  
"I have heard everything. The cafeteria is their goal", he said into a walkytalky. "The cafeteria?", a female voice replied from it. "Got it. Thank you our spy. You should also come along."  
"Are you kidding me? I had that plan leader. They well pay for what they have done to my weapons. Now I can never touch them again because they stink like this club."  
"We already know. You have enough of this like us. Lukyly you don't have Smashs anymore.  
Then it seemed like she turned to the members, but he still could hear her. "Now hurry everyone. Ladies, you heard him! Lets take some nice smell spray with us and our fight abilities."  
"Got it!", many other female voices replied. "And lets get to the cafeteria as soon as we can! We have to be there sooner then them!", another female voice of them offered.


	7. First stinking Or not Whatever

The four slammed the door open to the cafeteria. "Food! We have come!", Pikachu yelled in. "Okay fuys. Time for the plan... Close the door and... Non stop farting!"  
Ike gluped. Just the tought of this... Why can't they take over places like normal people instead of farting? After that it would be allright for him because he is going to search for his chickens and was safe from their farting. Yes , he was the assistent, but not the farting assistent. 'Chicken assistent' would fit better.  
He closed the door. "Shouldn't we search for somebody first? Maybe there is someone", he suggested. "No need my lovely assistent. Nobody's here at this time", th epokémon explained. "I can tell. At this time I always get there to 'steal' some food." "Wait... So you're the long searched food-thief Pikachu!?", Lucina brought out, but he shook his head. "No, I borrow it", he explained. "Dude, you can't borrow food!", the swordman remembered him in an angry tone.  
"It is possible. I give it back if something is left... Mostly that's not the case, but..."  
"Can we talk about Pikachu's food problems later?", Tails asked the two best friends. "First... Let's fart over the place!" "Lets take over the place you have to say Tails", the yellow mouse told him. "I'm the one for the word playing since I'm the leader." "Since when that? Who has said it?", Lucina asked.  
"I did. Since I was born."  
"I din't know that."  
"Me neither.", the radwian hero agreed. "Also I didn't know that he can talk since he was born." "I'm talanted", the leader taunted.  
"What a big showing off leader", Lucy just tought and also sighed in her toughts.  
"Not true! I was!", the two tailed foy suddenly shouted. "Tails... I am the leader so I make the rules. Even in farting", the electro mouse explained. "Do you understand?" The member nodded but looked a bit pissed off.  
"Okay. the lets start...", he wanted to offer but got interrupted with:"Not so fast 'Super Fart Club'!" The four looked to a table on the right. On it stood... Peach!? And also Rosalina!?  
"We won't let you take over the cafeteria so easily with your farts!", someone other shouted. No, two female voices. They turned around... Zelda and Daisy!?  
"We can't let you do this anymore. It's too gassy you stunks", another female shoutedn, but very provocated and a bit grossed just from the tought. They turned to their left. Female Robin sat on the table with her opened spellbook in her right hand.  
"To be dirty is not nice", someone barked, but a bit friendly. THey turned behinde them... Isabelle!?  
"What are you doing here sissys?", Pipika asked a bit arrogant. "You want to cry today?" "Yellow stinky thing, please keep your mouth shut", Rosa said but in a friendly way. "We're here to stop you. You will cry."  
"Riight. What do you want from us?"  
"Nothing. Just stop you if I have to repeat it."  
While this the other girls went on the table where Toadstool and the cosmos princess stood. "But let us introduce first. At least as a krew", the pink princess told them with a grin on her face. "Krew?", Ike asked suprised. They nodded.  
"We're the 'Anti Gassy Krew' and in the name of the good smell and fart haters we will teach you a lesson!", all women shouted and did a pose like from...  
"Sailor Moon? Do you watch too much of this childish anime ladies?", Lucy asked them a bit annoyed. "No. We tought it has more style", the mushroom princess answerd calm. "Style? More like 'I am to sissy and I know it' Peachy", Pikachu commented. "You have to say that because you are just talented in being stinky skunk", female Robin commented a bit mean. "You're not cute. Just to pucke." "What did you say!?", he yelled furious.  
"I said you're ugly and gross."  
"Take that back! Don't say that to 'Pikachu the Great'!"  
Suddenly Pipika attacked her with 'Skull Bash'. But she jumped to the side so he land in the wall... WIth his head stucked in. He struggled and tried to put himself out, but failure.  
"What... No way! i can't come out!"; he yelled. "Now I will die without my ketchup on my side! I'll die ketchupless!"  
Ike sighed but went to his bud and helped him out. "Sometimes you're helpless", he said to him.  
"See? We're not stupid and blond. We have more brain then you", Peach taunted. "And also our new member will teach you how to be afraid." "Bring him in!", Tails offered. The Anti Gassy Krew nodded at each other.  
The princess of Hyrule went to a recorder and pushed 'Play'. Suddenly a winning theme from Brawl Time swas heard. Wasn't this from...  
Everyone of the 'Super Fart Club' looked abouve the ladies. There was a hole in the ceiling. A man jumped out of it. They gluped. It was him... The strongest one who was cut...  
When the theme stopped he introduced himself with:"Sorry to keep you waiting. I'm Snake the Spy."  
Ike looked confused at him. He was mor ethen suprised. "What are you do..." "I just say woman and also you of the 'Super Fart Club'. I hate your club and you will pay what you have done to my weapons", he replied.  
"Your weapons?"  
"They stink so much... Even I can't touch them anymore. It's like they have a farting aura!"  
"Oh that? We're so...", but the blue haired male got interrupted with:"Read too much farting stories to come to this ideas, huh?" "Umm... I don't know. Farting stories?", the swordman asked. Soild Snake nodded.  
"Oh, did I also mention the ladies?"  
"Yes you did a few seconds ago", the princess of Yilisse remembered him.  
"Now are you afraid Pikachu?", the pink princess asked a bit darkly. "Not a bit!", the pokémon barked back. "Bring it on!"  
"Lets get this fight started."


	8. Ready? Fight!

"Super Fart Club", the male leader wispered. "Anti Gassy Krew", the female leaders also wispered. "Attack!", all three screamed and everyone ren to someone.  
The pokémon had to strike against the two leaders. He farted a bit, but Peach and the other leader held their noses and Rosa stopped him. She absorbed the farts with a spell pf hers.  
"What!?"; he asked furious. Toadstool took one of her white radishes and threw it on him. "Ouch! My head", he mubmled a bit like he was hurted very hard, but wasn't actually. "You have to throw ice cream with ketchup on me!" The princesses sighed. "Never in our lives."

"So it's between us. The brains of the team!", female Robin shouted a bit taunting. "I hope you can do better thanf arting." "of course. I am also an inventor Milady Blond", Tails taunted back. "I hope you're not too stupid."He took out his laser gun and shoot on her. But she doughed and ran to him. But when she almost reached the fox he jumped up and kicked her in her face. She land on the ground.  
"I don't fight with tricks. That means without the smell of freedom", he explained. "Smell of freedom? What a bullshit farting fox", she disagreed, sounded a bit provocated and stood up. SHe rubbed her face. "But if that's the case I won't spray flowersmell on you and show you some magic. Better be imperessed!"  
She loaded something. The hand with her book shone bright yellow. Lika a thunder. The foy just looked confused. "What is she doing?", he asked himself.  
After a few seconds she seemed to be done. "Now you will know where your place is", the female tatican wispered and grinned. She rose her hand to Tails. "THORON!", she yelled and shooted a big, yellow "laser" on him. Lets say like a big thunder.  
He gluped and wanted to put out his reflector but failed. He was thrown on the next wall.  
"That was very impressive", he addmited. "But you won't beat me so easily!"  
The two tailed fox stood up from the wall. Suddenly something like fire was supposed to reach him. But he jumped to the side and flew up. He shoot on Robby, wanted to hit her, but failed because she always ran to the side. "You really want to know it", she remarked, jumped up to him and brought him down with er Levithan Sword. He fell hard on the ground. "That was a critical hit. Has she trained for this?", he tought. "I have no chance."  
Female Robin landed on her feed. "Do you give up now? I already won", she taunted. "But if you keep longer I might kill you and I don't want that. Even if I hate you." "Like that would happen", Tails wispered and stood up slowly. "THis little guys will teach you a lesson!"  
Suddenly lots of cat robots plopped up. She just laughed at this. "These things? They are just cute. The exact opposite of your leader", she commented still with a grin. "More than that", the fox replied. "Attack! But without the smell of freedom!"  
Suddenly they ran to her. But she threw some out of the window and on walls. Also one to the fridge("Noooo! The food!", Pikachu shouted from behinde, very much worried. "Tails, safe it! it has nothing evil done!").  
"They are no", she wanted to shout to Tails but one of them bit her right foot. Another the left hand. "What the... No! Get of me right now!", she yelled and shruggled. A few more bit her in her feets or hands. Female Robin fell down on the ground.  
"Dang. I'll remember this farting foy brain idiot!", she barked very loud.

"Guys. One is down!", Tails announced. "Good. Because I don't know how long I can handle Zelda and Daisy!", Lucina yelled back. She held her sword in front of herself and stopped the two assistents attacking her. THey were thrown back into a table.  
"Oh no!", Isabelle screamed. She was too afraid to fight and chereed for her crew on the side. She couldn't do more.  
Zelda sat up and rubbed the back of her head. "Good Lucy", she complimented but sounded calm. "That was just luck! I'll take you down!", Daisy yelled furious, stood up and ran to the blue haired woman. But when she was almost near her the orange princess was grabbed by her and thrown out of the cafeteria.  
"Take it more serious", Lucina told her in a cold tone. "You're just a joke. No wonder why this princess hasn't been excepted for the next Smash bros." "Well, Daisy can explode very easy. But not as easy as Robby", the princess of Hyrule explained. "I know. Robin is the most explosive Robin on earth", the swordgirl agreed("Hey! Who explodes!? I'm finished but still able to hear you!", female Robin yelled from behinde. "I never excpeted that you say this about me Zelda!")  
"But lets get back to our business now", Lucy told the other woman and without saying more she ran to her. Zellie noticed and teleported herself behinde the pirncess of Yilisse.. "Manners please Lucy. A princess needs them", she said calm and let Din's Fire wander to the other princess. This one noticed and jumped up to Zelda and attacked her. But that was a failure. She was grabbed and thrown into the ceiling.  
"Do you have enough now?", the Anti Gassy Krew member asked her. Lucina took out her head, jumped down and answerd:"I'm not done with you yet."

"Seriously? Try other tricks Snake. I know this!", Ike yelled while runnign away from the granates Snake threw. "Fight like a man!" "I do. Not my fault if you run into my trap", the spy said and suddenly the swordman was grabbed. "Shit! I have to do something!", the assistent tought.  
"Be ready to die", Snake announced and wanted to throw him down but then the blue haired had the idea.  
"Behinde you! Samus is there! Without her Powersuit! I see it! She wears her Zero Suit in the Bikini-Edition! Since when she is so sexy?", he shouted excited. And like it was a command the new member of the 'Anti Gassy JKrew' let him go and turned aorund. "Where!?", he asked curious. Ike grinned. "Just kidding", he explained and threw Soild Snake out with his side-smash.

The fights in the cafeteria went on. Near this was Bowser. he shook his head. "They are crazy as shit", he said to himself. "Just fighting because of farting. It can't become more stupid."

_"Why am I here anyway?"  
"Because I wanted a cameo for you!", the author answerd happily. "Please let me out of this. Too much farting is not very good", the king of the Koopas told her. She now plopped out of nowhere and stood next to him.  
"Why? Nothing wrong with it. It's just fiction."  
"It is. Are you going to end it soon? Even the 'Anti Gasy Krew' is a nightmare."  
"Hmm... I don't know how long I will write on this. There is no actual end. I'll continue as long as I want."  
"You're not serious, are you!?"  
"I am. But I won't inclued you into this. Don't worry Bowser", she told him and smiled. He sighed reliefed. "Good", he said. "But why did you write this anyway?"  
"Because I wanted a nonsense end. I had the feeling the chapter would be too serious if I hadn#t done this."  
"Very well done. This end doesn't fit and doesn't make any sense. I'm here, talking to you. Strange, weird, nonsense and missfit. Also your Fanfiction. I won't survive this."  
"Liek I said, you won't appear anymore! Except you want to be my assistent Bowser."  
"Never in my life! I am not crazy!"_


	9. We want to join! The farting trainers!

"Okay, now I'm serious. Go and play with your dollies!", the yellow leader yelled and used 'Thunder' against the two princesses under him. They had no time to doughe and were sent out of th cafeteria trough a wall. "We have been beaten", Rosa mumbled. "What a shame", Peach agreed, also mumbling. Both were k.o.  
"Don't mess with pikachu the Great", he taunted. "Lucina! Is Zelda down? If she is we have beaten them!"  
"Not yet!", the swordgirl responded. "But almost!" "I almost beat you Lucy", the hylian princess said and used her down smash, full charged. But the other female contered it easily. Zelda was thrown out the window in the garden. She was down.  
"Now she is leader!", Lucina confirmed with a smile. "So that means... The 'Super Fart Club' has won! The cafeteria is ours!", Pipika shouted. "Good work club!"  
"Yay!", all the other members agreed. Tails and Lucina high fived and also the two best friends.  
The Anti Gassy Krew took the chance to run away. They have failed and now have to think of a way to safe the cafeteria from this awful farts... What a shame.

"So what are we going to do next?", Tails asked his leader who held an oragne juice with cubes and a straw in it in his right paw. Some cream from the cake(which he ate in 20 seconds) was still around his motuh. "Well, I don't know. Ike, options please!", Pikachu asked, more or less, his assistent but this one responded with a full motuh:"I'm busy bud! I have to eat my chicken!" He looked at him. Ike had a plate with a mountain of chicken and ate.  
"I guess we should relax for today", the pokémon sighed and started to drink his oragane juice. "Got it!", the two tailed fox agreed and started to. That means going to another table and tuning his robots and other inventions.  
Lucina just ate a ice cream(but not a very large one), Ike his chicken mountain and Pikachu... Everything he found in the fridge. When he came back with a lot of cookies in his pawns someone knocked on the door. "Come in!", Pipika replied and layed the cookies on his plate. He ran to the door when it opened and looked up to the person. No, the persons. Suddenly he became more nervous. He froze for a few seconds. "No! I don't want THEM to join! How do they even know about our new club room!?", he tought in panic. "The trainers! They want me to do a diet!"  
"Is this the 'Super Fart Club'?", the female asked. He nodded. "We want to join", the male explained. "Umm... You? Join us?", the pokémon shuttered. "Wait a minute. Tails!"  
The fox heard and ran to the leader. "Yes?", he asked. "What's their fart-level?", Pipika asked.  
"The fart-level of who?"  
"The Wii Fit Trainers Excerca and Excercus! Look up!"(_Explanation time!: The begging of their names comes from 'Excercise', just the end is replaced with an 'a' for the female and with a 'us' for the male_)  
And that's what the fox did. He nodded then and ran to the tuning table to bring his 'Fart-Level Scanner'. It looked like a mini laptop. You can't call any differences from the outside.  
He ran back and opened it. "What is this?", Exerca asked. "Nothing special. Actually easy to invent. Wait a minute. I can tell in one second your level of farting", the fox explained. Excercus asked confused:"Level of farting?" "Yep. Farting is not just farting. This tells how strong your farts are for the club", Tails continued. "Interesting. I never saw it from this side", the female Wii Fit Trainer addmitted.  
"And how does it look with their levels?", Pikachu asked curious. In his toughts he prayed:"Please level 1-5. Then they're too weak to join."  
"Very good. Excerca is level 19. Excercus is even level 24", Tails announced. "They don't beat Lucina but it's very good." The leader broke in his innerself. They will make him train and force him for a diet. Now he can't eat as much as he likes anymore. He hated that. His perfect dream was ruined. It can't go more worse for him. His worst nightmare... Now... Now...  
"You two are excepted", he announced, but not very happy. He leaned against a wall and wimmered:"Why? Just why?"  
"Wohoo! Welcome you two!", Tails exclaimed happily and ran to Lucy to tell her. She smiled when she heard it. Ike ignored it, better said tried. But in his toughts it also was a nightmare. Two more? Can he handle this? Probably not. But as long as he got his chicken he is allright with that.  
"Why there are so many people who like farting or think it is a good thing which makes fun?", he tought a bit annoyed while continued eating.


	10. Fox joins the 'Anti Gassy Krew'

"Waah! My beautiful hair!", a male voice yelled frustarted. "It suits you Martha", a high pitched voice, Pikachu's voice, laughed back. "I knew dying it green with, ya know, gives it **something**." and then the door was slammed open and the electro mouse ran out as fast as he could. Marth wanted to chase him, but then the mouse was already away. "Hey! Come back skunk!", he yelled to him and looked really upset.  
"Again, this stupid club", Fox McCloud, leader from the Star Fox team who was near the prince's room with Shadow the Hedgehog, grummled a bit. "Also I can't forgive them." "Why that?", the black hedgehog asked, but didn't sound like he was really interested in this.  
"Haven't you heard? They made Lucina join!"  
"Yeah, and why should **I** have a problem with that? This stupid girl can join if she wants."  
"Since when you don't care!? I thought she's your crush, like she's also mine."  
Shadow blushed a little. He gluped. "No, I don't have an interest in this annoying, farting girl", he explained then as calm as he could.  
"Yeah, right. Anyway... I'm going to save Lucina since she was forced to join and I know who would be happy to help me with that!", the leader of Star Fox announced. "The 'Super Fart Club' won't get away with that!" and suddenly he ran off. Now the black hedgehog's look became suprised. "Is he allright?", he asked himself. "And if he would really 'love' this princess he would respect her choice. I don't know why she told me that out of all people when we talked but she said she joined on her own."

"And then he... He...", Marth wimmered. His hair was green and stunk a lot, thanks to Pikachu. "We already know, you told us. Pikachu came to your room and farted non stop", Peach repeated a bit annoyed. "You tell us this since one hour now and ask for our help. And don't worry Marth, we will. So stop telling us that." "But my beauty! I can't face people with this hair!", the prince yelled and pointed to it.  
"I don't know why I have to say it but you deserved this", Snake threw in. "I mean, you always show off with your 'beauty', I was almost about to kill you Marth, I'm very thankful for this one from this club to be honest."  
The green haired swordman(for now) sobbed first after he heard this words. "S... Snake", he wispered while this. Peach and the cut one from Brawl just starred first.  
"SNAKE IS SO MEAN TOO ME!", the swordman yelled suddenly and cried nonstop.  
"That was not nice!", Toadstool told the spy of the 'Anti Gassy Krew'. "What? I just said what I think about this", he stated.  
"BLAME YOU SPY! YOU'RE PART OF THE KREW, YOU CAN'T PRAISE THIS CLUB FOR THIS CRIMINAL THING!", someone other yelled. The two members frighented. Marth? He was still crying about his hair while this. He didn't regonize anything so we better let him.  
"Can you call yourself a member of the 'Anti Gassy Krew'?", the voice continued. The spy and the 1st leader turned around now. "I'm just here for my revenge", Soild Snake sighed. "What do you want Fox McCloud?", the pink princess asked, sounding friendly but she was more suprised to see the leader of the Star Fox team here. "I thought you don't like this whole thing with our krew." "I still dislike it Peach, I'm just here to help you, to stop this club", McCloud explained.  
"Why do you want to all of sudden?"  
"I have to save someone! And you're the right people to help me! If you help me saving the person I'll help you to erase this club!"  
"That's a strange offer you make", Snake realized a bit. "And so sudden... Isn't that a bit too fast?" "I don't care! And they also say 'If you help me, I'll help you', so... What do you say leader?", the fox continued explaining and pointed at Peach now. "Me?", the princess of the mushroom kingdom asked suprised. She thought a little bit about it... If Fox would join they would have one more to stop the farting club. They could need any help they get, so...  
"You're accepted!", she suddenly stated. "Yes! Thank you so much!", he shouted a bit happy. "Don't worry Lucina, you won't be forced anymore to do this farting thing, I'm going to save you!"  
"So that's what this fox had in mind", Snake thought and sighed again. "Seriously, why he joined if that's his true goal and doesn''t do by himself?"

"Wha... Wha...", Lucina just brought out and then sneezed while letting out a fart by accident. She was in the cafeteria with all the others of the' Super Fart Club', including their newer members Excercus and Excerca, who were training Pikachu right now because he had overwieght. "I should control my farts better while sneezing", she thought.  
"Don't fart while I try to relax!", Ike yelled a bit furious. "You can do it whenever you like but not while I relax and espacilly not in my face!" The blue haired swordgirl gluped. "S... Sorry Radwiant Hero", she apogalized. Well, but the other members didn't seem to mind. Tails even enjoyed it a bit and suddenly concentrated more while inventing things and Pikachu was suddenly a bit more motivated to do the forced work out. What a single fart of this princess can do.


End file.
